Fix
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: Yuri's not been having a great week. Otabek cheers his friend up.


Set post-series. You can view Otabek and Yuri's relationship as romantic or platonic, whatever works best for you. Enjoy!

* * *

"Now, it's your first day back, so take it slowly and don't strain yourself before you're ready," Yakov commands sternly, his arms folded as he frowns at his youngest student.

Outwardly, Yuri nods obediently, but he's not even remotely paying attention. He already had to take a week off of skating because he was sick, and he needs to get back in top form before the Russian nationals. When Yakov finally finishes lecturing him, he pushes off the barrier and warms up in a hurry.

"Good to see you back, Yuri!" Mila calls as he passes her. He grunts in response. Yuuri gives him a little wave from where he and Victor are discussing plans for their routines.

He starts to run through his short program, and is annoyed to find himself tiring more easily than usual. Still, he continues to push himself, ignoring the burn in his muscles. A week off definitely should not be enough to make him this out of shape.

After his fifth run-through of Agape, he's having a hard time catching his breath, but he decides to move on to his free skate instead of taking a break. He wants to be able to perform it without any falls at his next competition.

His plan quickly falls apart. Allegro Apassionado is difficult when he's rested, and right now it takes every bit of his focus to do the step sequences adequately. His performance is sloppy at best, and Yuri finds himself growing more frustrated as he goes along.

He's only halfway through the routine and his limbs already feel like lead; his movements grow sharper and angrier, less graceful and precise. With a huff of frustration, Yuri throws himself into the final step sequence.

His determination to finish at all costs proves to be his undoing, as he lets his focus slip a bit. The next thing he knows, his feet tangle and his ankle twists sharply, sending him tumbling to the ice. He pushes himself up immediately, not wanting to lie there like an infant, but his ankle throbs sharply in protest when he tries to stand. Cursing, he falls back to the ice.

"Yuri's down!" shouts Mila upon spotting him trying to get up. He shoots her a sharp glare but she ignores it.

"Are you okay, Yurio?" Victor asks, skating over with Yuuri on his heels.

"That's not my name! And I'm fine, so leave me alone!"

"Are you sure?" Yuuri asks, crouching down carefully next to Yuri.

Yuri refuses to look at him. "I just twisted my ankle, it's nothing."

"Well, clearly something is wrong, or you wouldn't be sitting here instead of skating," Yuuri points out. "Here, let me and Victor help you off the ice."

"I don't need your help!" Yuri retorts instantly, but he leans heavily on the two older skaters on the way across the rink and unceremoniously deposit him on a bench. Yuri is grateful to be off his feet again.

"I told you not to push yourself too hard today," Yakov scolds. Yuri just scowls, but can't really argue. He unlaces Yuri's right skate and carefully eases his foot out of it, noting Yuri's hiss when he touches his ankle. "As I thought, it looks like a nasty sprain. That's another week off of skating."

Yuri pouts when he says that, and sulks through the entire doctor's visit that follows. Yuuri and Victor insist on accompanying him for "moral support." He's pretty sure that they're just trying to annoy him to death.

When he finally gets home, he's grumpy and miserable and not even remotely ready to spend the next week going stir-crazy with boredom. He eagerly answers his phone when it shows an incoming call from Otabek.

"Beka, you won't believe what just happened!" he complains immediately upon answering the phone. "I'm going to be stuck at home for a whole week."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Yura." Otabek is more than used to hearing Yuri's rants. "But I think I might have something to cheer you up."

"What is it?" Yuri asks doubtfully, too glum to really get excited.

"I just purchased tickets for a flight to Saint Petersburg. How do you feel about having a guest for the next week?"

Yuri is too happy to speak for a few moments. "That sounds great, Beka," he chokes out when he finally has his voice back.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, then," Otabek promises before hanging up. His spirits lifted, Yuri turns on the TV to find something to watch. He's already counting down the minutes until his friend arrives.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
